


Fated to Pretend

by kuwlshadow



Category: Passengers (2016), Supernatural
Genre: Illustrations, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: THEN:In the future, space has truly become the final frontier, what with Earth having reached critical mass and unable to sustain life, mostly due to overpopulation and over-mining of resources. Ships of colonists and crews were sent out, planets recruited for their life-sustaining qualities and colonies established.Dean Winchester, chosen for his pure alpha status and useful skill set as a Mechanical Engineer, is aboard one such starship, the Impala, en route to New Hope IV, a planet very much similar to Earth, a journey of 120 years away.NOW:Due to unforeseen circumstances, Dean wakes 90 years too early. Unable to return to stasis in his hibernation pod, he realizes that he will spend the rest of his life alone and will most certainly be dead before the ship ever reaches her destination. Having hit rock bottom, in a strange twist of fate, Dean stumbles across Omega twins Castiel and Jimmy Novak and falls head over heels into obsession and ultimately decides to awaken them.





	Fated to Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> These illustrations were created for the DCJ Big Bang story, [Fated to Pretend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11061204/chapters/24664428), written by Senna Frost. I really enjoyed what I have gotten to read of her story and I hope you enjoy it too once it is available. :)

  


  



End file.
